


Twelfth Night

by nekojita



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/pseuds/nekojita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a surprising discovery on the internet, Billy decides to switch things about in his relationship with Teddy.  However, fate doesn't seem willing to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night

Billy saved the short essay on Shakespearean themes that was due for tomorrow's English class and opened a web browser. Sprawled out behind him on his bed was his boyfriend, busy studying for a history test. They had the apartment to themselves for a few hours, a rare treat thanks to Billy's brothers being rewarded with a movie that was 'entertaining yet filled with evolutionary discrepancies, condescending and possibly racist attitudes toward native populations and unrealistic socio-political developments' for managing to refrain from getting into trouble for a *whole* week. Since it was a week of them not teasing Billy *and* got him and Teddy some alone time, he was very thankful for everything and denying the use of his powers in having any involvement with the situation. After all, he doubted that he could warp reality to that much of a degree at his current skills level.

So, now his homework was done for the night, but it appeared that Teddy was still having some issues with European history. Billy glanced over his left shoulder to see his boyfriend absent-mindedly chewing on the cap of a pen while going over class notes. The light from the desk lamp made Teddy's blond hair gleam and multiple silver earrings sparkle, an enticing vision that was about to get Billy out of his chair and across the room to do something distinctly non-homework related. That was, unless one counted sex education as the topic of study. Somehow he doubted the activities playing out in his mind would be on any high school curriculum, let alone a subject for any tests. Which was *such* a shame, in his opinion, as he would much rather spend his evenings 'studying' for that than the regular, rather boring subjects.

"So, Edward the Confessor promised William, the Duke of Normandy the throne, but then changed his mind and gave it to Alfred II instead." Teddy squinted at his notes as if having trouble reading them – which was entirely possible thanks to his awful handwriting. "In other words, the Normandy invasion of England was basically over someone getting his panties in a twist over some snub."

Billy smiled at his befuddled boyfriend. "I think a good bit of history can be blamed on bruised egos. Oh, and it's Harold, not Alfred. You're mixing up all those kings again," he pointed out as gently as he could. "Alfred the Great died almost two centuries before the Battle at Hastings." Teddy usually had a sharp mind and good grades, leaving Billy to wonder if his own 'royal' situation was causing a mental block in regards to any and all rulers, be they human or not. Nothing like being a pawn between two different races to make one a bit gun-shy about anything related to politics.

"Crap!" Teddy lightly smacked himself in the forehead before looking up at Billy, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Think the teacher will give me any credit for at least naming a British king?"

Billy chuckled as he turned back to his computer, busy clicking on a familiar link to see if anything interesting had been posted in the last two days. "Considering that I'll bet you one of your classmates is bound to name them 'Willy' and "Harry', I think you might have a chance." Someone had done just that in his class when they had studied the topic a few weeks ago.

The page for the Avengers-related forum opened up; he glanced through looking for anything recent to do with the Young Avengers while Teddy resumed studying. There was a new thread posted about their latest outing, which had involved a street gang hyped up on MGH who thought it would be a great idea to rob several banks. Thanks to the proliferation of camera phones, several pictures and videos had been posted of the fight, including the one where Teddy had punched some heavily tattooed punk who had tried to take Billy out while he was distracted with casting a spell. He had been unaware of it at the time, but Teddy had 'bulked out' his Hulkling form during the brief fight, dwarfing him by a good three feet. That explained what had happened to his boyfriend's most recent uniform…. Oh damn, Teddy barely covered by a shredded outfit was *not* a thought to be dwelling on when Billy was trying to do his best to let his boyfriend finish studying.

He noticed an unfamiliar tag at the bottom of the posting and clicked on it as a means of distraction, surprised by a thread that he somehow must have overlooked until now. Granted, 'SWAYTOY' did not stand out as anything Young Avenger-related, which was why he was so shocked to discover that not only was it a rather big thread, but that he and Teddy were the main topics discussed, along with some disturbing insinuations about Captain America and Iron Man. At first he was dumbfounded by the discussion, the emotion soon replaced by anger and indignation the more he read on. He started to wonder if there was a spell that would enable him to reach through the computer screen and throttle someone. He also wondered if all these idiots commenting to the thread possessed any kind of life, or if they had nothing better to debate.

"So, do you think there's any chance of you casting an illusion spell or figuring out a way to take on my powers for a day? Or at least to take this test for me?" Teddy asked, oblivious to Billy's latest discovery and his change in mood. "I mean, you aced something similar to this a month or two ago, right?" He must have looked up and noticed that Billy was casting a lot of sparks, something that Billy struggled to stop before he shorted out his laptop *again* since his tone took on a concerned note. "Uhm, never mind, it was just a joke. I would never condone cheating-"

Like Billy gave a damn about something as unimportant as cheating just then, when his reputation was taking on more abuse than the plots of the last three Star Wars movies. "Look at this bullshit!" he hissed as he motioned at the… the *absurdity* blaring at him on the screen. "They're talking about us!"

Teddy got off of the bed and leaned over his shoulder to look at the laptop, his left hand resting on Billy's neck and gently stroking the skin left exposed by his overlarge sweatshirt. The touch prompted Billy to take a deep breath and shut down yet another shower of sparks, this time from a completely different emotion than anger. "What, are they critiquing how we fought again?"

"NO!" Billy would have whapped his laptop's screen if he was not afraid of frying it with the way his hands were glowing. "They're talking about *us*. You and me! And it doesn't have anything to do with fighting!" A blush crept across his cheeks as he used the wireless mouse to scroll down the comments. "It's all really personal stuff they have no business thinking about, let alone debating on a public forum!" If he was not so furious just then, he would be ready to die of embarrassment over the discussions.

"Wait a second." Teddy leaned even closer to get a better look at what was displayed on the screen. "They're debating about how we have sex? Who's 'on top'? Are they nuts?" He now sounded as appalled as Billy felt.

"There's damn little commentary in the way of debate!" Billy yelled as he highlighted a discussion between two of the more active users, a '69YaoiGurl' and 'hulkingxwikkan'. "Apparently, *despite* me having darker hair which matters for some unknown reason, *you* are *obviously* the 'seme' in our relationship because you're bigger than me!" The two users had actually discussed who was on top for over half a page, based solely on his and Teddy's appearances and powers. "Didn't anyone tell these morons that size doesn't matter? Or that they should mind their own business? I mean, come on, something important like that's gonna be based solely on the fact that you're taller?" The stupidity amazed him.

"Well, I am…." Teddy winced when Billy twisted in his chair to glare at the idiot. "And, uhm, I've always been… you know, on top during…." Now he was the one blushing bright red, and while Billy normally thought that was adorable as hell, he had other things on his mind; something along the lines of how to wipe out all of these ridiculous and way too personal comments and make sure they never got posted again. "Uhm, I'll shut up now."

Someone was *not* getting the point. Billy waved at his laptop again while doing his best not to levitate out of the desk's chair, his emotions were that turbulent. "There's over forty pages of this… this *bullshit*! Hundreds of comments on how *you* have to be the one screwing poor, fragile, *passive* little me!" Despite his best efforts, bolts of lightning danced along his hands and arms. "Because zapping the shit out of people and casting spells isn't *manly*! Or not being able to throw a car half a block must mean I'm a failure of the male species and one step away from a sex-change operation!" Okay, he had never considered himself to be that impressive of a physical specimen, especially when compared to Teddy (who could change his shape into any body type) or Eli (who had super-soldier blood in him) – hell, he was certain that Kate could wipe the floor with him in a fist fight, but then again she regularly held her own if not better against people with super powers. To him, gym class was just that annoying class period where he firmly kept his eyes on the floor unless projectiles were flying about and required only as much effort as it took for him to get a passing grade. If he thought he could get away with skipping it – which proved to be once or twice a week even before he came out as a mutant to his school – he did so in favor of doing homework and avoiding being used as a punching bag by some of his less enlightened schoolmates. Even after becoming a superhero, he had no interest in being all buff and big, let alone there were much better ways of spending his time.

He was just getting a hold on his temper when he saw yet another idiotic post scroll by. "Great, now this complete imbecile even posted some crap about how I have to be masochistic as well as 'passive' because of how my magic powers seem tied to verbal commands and a good slave always expresses their wishes to their master. GAH!" He wanted to track down that crack-pot, perverted arm-chair psychologist and see how well he verbally expressed his wish for the bastard to turn into a pig! "How can I be masochistic when I really want to bash their heads in? Even a girly little old me can use a bat!"

Teddy grabbed hold of him when he started to float out of the chair and dragged him over to the bed. "Okay, calm down before you black-out the whole building or do something you might regret." He stroked his right hand through Billy's hair and held him close in an effort to soothe, despite the constant dance of blue sparks around Billy's body. "We knew people would be talking about our relationship when we came out. Just… not quite like this."

Billy twisted around so he could straddle his boyfriend's lap, his right hand twisting the material of Teddy's white jersey. "Comment that we're together and gay and stuff, yeah, but that… that shit?" He waved in the general direction of his desk and shorted out his reading lamp. "They even had a friggen poll posted there! Only *four percent* thought I was the one doing the, you know! Four percent!" Not even one person in ten thought he was 'masculine' enough, all because he was codenamed 'Wiccan' and lacked Teddy's shape-shifted muscles and other garbage like that. They had even insulted his cape, those heathen, uncouth bastards. What was so girly about a friggen cape?

Once more proving himself to be the calm one in their relationship, Teddy took a deep breath and rubbed his left hand along the small of Billy's back, which was a blatant abuse of the knowledge of sensitive spots. Still, even if he was being manipulated, Billy found his anger tamping down a notch from the touch, along with the concerned look on his lover's face. Teddy tried once more to get him to see things differently – or at least a bit less hostilely. "I don't like it when they talk about our personal lives, but what did you expect?" When the lightning bolts got brighter and more powerful, Teddy tried to back-track a little. "I mean, isn't this the type of thing that comes along with being a superhero? People who don't know us at all dissecting everything we do out of jealousy or ignorance?" When Billy nodded reluctantly at that truth, Teddy smiled and hugged him closer. "I don't like it that they're actually interested enough in our love life to post nonsense like that, but I'm not taking it personally. You shouldn't, either."

"Says the testosterone-filled badass who's always looking after his delicate fem boyfriend," Billy muttered. "Never mind that I've saved your ass a lot of times during fights." Of course Teddy did not have a problem with the situation, as it was not his reputation being annihilated here for anyone to see. Oh hell, Billy thought with a growing wave of panic, *please* tell him that his mother had never come across that thread while checking up on him. *Please*. His brain refused to even try to imagine the ensuing, well-meant but fatally embarrassing discussion from such a nightmare occurrence happening, along with the studies she would quote to let him know that it was no big deal to be a total fail of manhood. Surely the universe was not out to get him that much, was it? Or worse, let *Tommy* find out about it, or else Billy was never going to live things down and would have to commit fratricide. The only good thing about it was there would be a lot of people cheering on Tommy's demise, so maybe he would not be stuck doing a lot of time if he was caught. In fact, Eli would probably help him hide the body, if he asked nicely….

"I don't know about your ridiculous descriptions there, but I *do* look after you, and you me," Teddy tried to explain as he nuzzled Billy's neck. "Nobody who knows you will think that all you do is wait for me to save you and tell you what to do." When he leaned back enough to look at Billy, there was a lopsided grin on his face. "You complain about me not listening to you, but you do have a tendency to jump into a fight no matter how hopeless they seem. I wouldn't dream of you being the least bit slave-like, let alone delicate."

"Yeah, I'm usually diving into fights like that when you're not listening to me and involving yourself in something really stupid," Billy said by way of defending himself. However, he now could manage a slight smile as he played with strands of his lover's tousled hair. "This really doesn't bother you?" He knew that Teddy could be sensitive to how others perceived him, and guessed that since he was being labeled 'the man' in this relationship that it was not really an insult.

Teddy took a deep breath as if to stall for some time before answering. "It bothers me to see you so upset about this, and I'm not very happy that people are that caught up in our sex lives." The blush from before returned, but his expression was sincere and a little sad. "Besides… it's not like they're that far off on what's going on, and I thought you were fine with it." He held up his hands as if waiting for Billy to attempt to punch or zap him in response.

Suddenly feeling like an ass for the doubtful tone that had crept into the voice of the man he loved, Billy ducked his head and tried to smooth out the creases he had put into Teddy's shirt. "It's not that… I've always been really happy with the way things are and everything…." He was at a loss for words, his usually over-active mouth snapping shut as he struggled to organize his thoughts and undo the inadvertent damage he had caused by being so neurotic.

It was true that he always had been the one getting screwed, but not for the reason those morons assumed. Teddy was the one who had the most experience – heck, the *only* experience – when it came to sex, and there were some … other issues as well. Billy lacked the control over his powers that Teddy possessed, and strong emotions on his part tended to provoke unpredictable and potentially explosive responses. He was too afraid of his magic kicking in or his lightning bolts going wild if the situation got a bit too intense, and trusted in Teddy to be able to put a stop to things if that happened. Sure, they had discussed switching things around at some point, but they both enjoyed the sex how it was now and Billy was still too uncertain about his powers. He had seen no reason to change anything in their relationship until coming across that damn thread.

A resolution forming in his mind, he pushed on Teddy's shoulders until his lover lay back on the bed. "But you know what? Change is good. I think we should try something different tonight." Even if it was just this one time, he now had something to prove.

An apprehensive look stole over Teddy's face at the declaration, prompting Billy to frown and stop in the process of kissing his boyfriend. "What, you don't want to do it? I thought-"

Teddy silenced him with an enthusiastic kiss, his lover's large, warm hands sneaking beneath the old, stretched-out sweatshirt that he wore. When they could talk again, Teddy smiled and shook his head. "No, I'll do whatever you want. It's just… I always waited for you to be ready for this."

Billy ducked his head to hide his sudden blush as he began to undo the button and zipper of Teddy's jeans. He almost lied to say that he was ready now, but figured that just this once they could try switching things around and hope that it turned out well. He was still very nervous and a bit afraid of what might happen, but dammit, he had a point to prove! That and Teddy could always shift into a form with thicker skin if his bolts got out of control. Oh hell, let that be the only thing that happened if his powers kicked in during sex….

His chin was tilted up by a gentle yet persistent touch, Teddy's hand sliding along his jaw to the back of his neck to pull him forward for another kiss. If Teddy seemed all right with the situation, then nothing bad could happen. Billy did his best to push his doubts aside and focus on the now. They fumbled out of their clothes, which along with Teddy's history notes were pushed off of the bed as they settled more comfortably on it, and once they were naked Teddy pressed the bottle of lube into Billy's hand.

Surprised by how willing Teddy was being to this sudden change, Billy had to swallow twice to get rid of the lump in his throat and almost said that he had changed his mind before something happened that he might regret. Then he remembered some of the more insulting comments that he had read and poured a small puddle the slick, thin gel onto the palm of his hand. He was not some weak-willed idiot, he could do this. He hoped. Oh hell, would his boyfriend be able to shift down *there* if he did a lousy job of preparation?

Just as Teddy moved about on the bed to splay open his bent legs and tilt up his hips, an unexpected voice called out to them. "Billy? Teddy? Can one of you run to the pharmacy for me?" As his mother's voice grew louder, Billy let out a surprised yelp and dropped the lube as if it had scalded his hand. He and Teddy dove off of the bed to grab their clothes and get dressed in record time, both of their faces practically glowing with the embarrassment at almost being caught in the act. "Your brothers seem to have caught that stomach bug going around their school. I don't think that theater will ever let us back again, even if it wasn't their faults this time. Billy?"

"Yeah, mom, we'll go for you!" Billy called out frantically as he wiped his slick hand clean with a dirty t-shirt that had been left on the floor. He managed to spare a quick look at Teddy to make sure his boyfriend was decently attired before opening the bedroom door. He had managed to do that just in time, as his mother's hand was already reaching for the doorknob on the other side of it.

She looked him up and down with her eyes narrowed, and did the same when Teddy came to stand behind him. "Hmm, you two look a little flushed. I hope you're not coming down with the same thing as your brothers." The tone of her voice made it clear just how unlikely she believed that to be the case, and Billy felt any remaining lust be cleared from his body as he accepted the shopping list from her. He knew that there was no chance of him and Teddy being left in peace for the rest of the night.

*******

Dodging a bolt that left a scorched mark on the concrete floor, Teddy shifted out of his Hulkling form and held up his hands. "Okay, I think we've practiced enough today," he told his boyfriend, who was currently hovering several feet off of the ground. "That and Kate's going to complain if we damage anything." His voice echoed slightly in the large area they had set up in their 'headquarters' for working out, the warehouse largely lit by the blue glow surrounding Billy.

"Okay. That was a really sweet shift you did back there to dodge the last zap," Billy said as he landed on the ground, random bolts of lightning skittering along his body even though he seemed to 'power down'. He looked a little odd wearing his red cape over blue jeans and a light grey t-shirt that was washed enough times to render its decal unreadable. Odd, but sexy. Teddy told his hormones to calm down, which usually was a losing battle when his boyfriend was near and no one else was.

"Yeah, it might come in handy in the future." Teddy flexed his shoulders and smiled, pleased to be able to shift freely for once. His Hulking form was becoming almost as familiar as his default shape, and he tended to stick mostly with it while fighting. It was mainly during times like these, practicing with Billy, that he got to be more imaginative and even a bit silly. Also, it was a bit safer to try the weirder shapes out here, rather than in the middle of a real fight with people who wanted to hurt or capture him – or his teammates lost track of his changes and mistook him for an enemy. He still owed Tommy a good smack for 'accidentally' trying to blow him up three weeks ago.

"At the least, you should be better able to dodge things the next time you piss me off," Billy teased, a spark of blue lingering in his hazel eyes, which were mostly obscured by the way his long bangs kept flopping over them. Teddy laughed as he gave in to the impulse to push the unruly black strands aside, his fingers lingering along the sweaty nape of his boyfriend's neck. Billy's pulse was still racing, making him want to lean forward and nuzzle it, to feel the fast-paced beats against his lips.

"Like I ever give you an excuse to zap me," he murmured as he stepped closer, breathing in deep the scent of ozone that still surrounded his boyfriend.

Billy light smacked him on the left shoulder, although he did not move away or shake off the caress. "I'm sure I could name a time or two when you deserved it," he shot back, but his tone was amused and his eyes were already drifting shut as he tilted his chin up for a kiss.

As always very happy to oblige Billy with whatever he wanted, Teddy bridged the distance between them for a passionate kiss, giving in to an urge he had done his best to resist for the past hour.

This was the first time they had been alone together since that disastrous night in Billy's bedroom, and Teddy was keenly aware of how long it had been since they were able to have sex before that. He pulled Billy into his arms, as ever mindful of his strength, and worked on the clasp of the red cloak so there would be less material between them. There was no deliberate plan in his head, other than not to waste this rare opportunity when he could hold his boyfriend close without drawing any unwanted attention to them.

Despite what some of their teammates might think, they were not in the habit of making out just anywhere. But right now they were alone, even better that Billy's family were nowhere to be seen, and dammit, it had been so *long* since they could enjoy that fact. Teddy did not push the issue of taking this beyond kissing and touching, at least, not until Billy did that adorable, frustrated growl in the back of his throat and yanked him even closer.

Maneuvering his boyfriend toward the sofa, Teddy broke off the kiss so he could give in to that impulse to nibble on Billy's now-exposed neck, his hands busy pushing the grey t-shirt up as far as it could go without being removed. Billy's almost hot hands were sliding beneath his boxers and jeans to grip his ass, and slight electrical charges ran into his body everywhere that his boyfriend touched him, wherever their bodies were in contact. Oh god, he had never thought to become addicted to anything like that tingling sensation, but it should come as no surprise since those sparks were part of Billy, the one person he loved more than anything else.

They almost tripped over something on their way, causing them both to laugh and pull apart slightly as they continued to the sofa. "Did you bring the condoms?" Billy asked, his eyes glowing an eerie blue and his lovely face flushed as he gasped out the words. When Teddy nodded, he moaned softly and gave Teddy's ass another squeeze. "Think they'll fit me?"

The question helped to clear a little of the lust-fogged dizziness from Teddy's mind. He almost sighed in disappointment when he realized that Billy was *still* fixated by those damn internet comments from the other week. He knew that Billy was neurotic as hell and even thought it was cute most of the time, but found it worrisome now. While in theory he could not care less about who was topping during sex, he felt a pang of unhappiness that *this* was why Billy wanted to change things in their relationship all of a sudden. Why did it matter who fucked who? But whatever his lover wanted, Teddy was willing to give, even if this turned out to be a big mistake. He should be able to survive whatever Billy's power dished out, after all. Hopefully. Maybe he should shift a few extra layers of skin just in case, and hope that the only change of shape that happened to him was because of his own talent. The image of Billy transforming a swarm of animated dolls into flower petals while fighting that lame Toymaster last month made him shudder for a few seconds.

Noticing that Billy was still waiting for an answer, he finally nodded in agreement, mindful that the lubed condoms were mainly for the sake of expediency. With a bit of luck, there would be lotion or something else around the place to help with his first time being on the receiving end, his faith in Billy such that he was certain things would not go very far if there was any chance of him being hurt. They managed to get to the sofa before he pulled Billy's old t-shirt over his head without ripping it, his hands skimming down his boyfriend's chest as he once again leaned forward to resume nibbling on the pale neck before him.

Billy's frame was definitely slighter than his own, the muscles beneath his hands not as well-defined, but he saw no sane reason for anyone to think his boyfriend was 'fem'. Compared to a lot of the superheroes out there, especially Captain America and Thor, it was true that Billy was nowhere near as physically imposing, but he would never be mistaken for a girl. Well, not without some serious padding, make-up, hair extensions and a drastic change in wardrobe, at the least. Teddy just hoped that he got over this complex soon, as he did not think that any assurances on his part would make things better. He had done his best ever since that night, and Billy was still just as annoyed and obsessed as ever. Yep, 'neurotic as hell' was an understatement when it came to the sexy idiot.

Teddy was just digging in the side pocket of his backpack for the condoms he kept stashed there when a sudden breeze chilled his exposed skin and made a lock of Billy's hair blow into his mouth. As he gagged and spit out the strands, he barely made out a rushed voice.

"Wowwhatasurprisetoseethetwoofyouscrewingaroundagainwhydon'tyougetaroomorletmegetavideocameraIcanmakeafortunesellingitonthenet."

"Tommy!" Billy yelled as he jumped off of Teddy's lap, his eyes glowing and his hands surrounded by lightning bolts as he tried to target the laughing idiot. "That is *not* funny!" Teddy agreed with his boyfriend, and was starting to rethink the whole 'we like Tommy' thing.

While the annoying speedster ran in circles around a furious Billy, Teddy groaned in disappointment and adjusted himself in his pants before the rest of his teammates came near enough to see just how close he and Billy had gotten to 'screwing around'. There was no hope that they would fail to notice anything, but it might prevent another embarrassing lecture about how no-one wanted any negative associations tied to the sofa since they all sat on it at one time or another.

As it was, Kate had a knowing, faint smirk on her face while Cassie was unsuccessful at stifling her giggles with her right hand. Teddy sighed, annoyed by the fact that he was about to be teased while he and Billy really had not gotten *anywhere* this time, and was surprised to see a sympathetic look on Eli's face before teen turned around and told Billy that if he had finally come to his senses and was going to kill Tommy, to do it outside so there would not be any mess for them to clean up.

*******

Billy held on to Teddy's left hand as they strolled through Central Park, the evening's chill air making him shiver slightly and wish that he had worn a heavier jacket. He had not expected to be out in the open this long, since their plans for the night had been to have dinner and watch a movie, but they had found themselves drawn here before going home. The moon was full in the cloudless sky above them, his parents were not expecting him for two more hours and he had Teddy beside him, all seemed well with the world at the moment.

Maybe not completely 'well', he thought as he gave his boyfriend a sideways glance. Teddy's handsome features were illuminated by the moonlight, his broad shoulders evident against the tightness of the sweater he wore against the slight chill. He looked so good – there were times when Billy wondered if this was not all one crazy dream, that he would wake up without any powers and even worse, without Teddy. It did not seem too long ago that he was being bullied over being gay and unable to defend himself with anything other than sarcastic and unappreciated wit. Now, he had met the Scarlet Witch, Captain America and so many other heroes whom he had read about since a kid, got to fight alongside of them, and the best part was that Teddy was his boyfriend. Oh hell, could he get any more sappy?

As if reading his thoughts, Teddy turned to look at him, a confident, amused grin on his face as he took a step off of the walking path into a small grove of trees. He pulled Billy along with him, who as always was so happy to follow wherever the gorgeous idiot went, and laughed at something. His warm hands stroked along both sides of Billy's face. "You should see yourself right now. Want me to show you?" Teddy offered, the bold lines of his face blurring slightly.

"No, I want to see *you*," Billy chided as he placed his hands over his lover's. "Else I'd be home standing in front of the mirror right now and not freezing my ass off." That was a slight exaggeration, but as he had thought, it got him pulled into Teddy's arms and against that deliciously warm, solid body. Suddenly, two more hours did not seem like enough time.

"It's not that cold," Teddy pointed out as he rubbed his hands up and down Billy's back as if to warm him up.

Billy smiled and slid his hands into the back pockets of his boyfriend's jeans. "Don't forget how 'delicate' I am." His grin took on a wry cast as he dwelled yet again on the comments he had read a couple of weeks ago. When Teddy frowned and loosened his arms around Billy's waist, he quickly stepped forward for a kiss. Dammit, he had not meant to spoil the mood like that.

Yes, they were in the middle of Central Park and yes, it was a little cold out, but it had been weeks since they had been able to have sex. Between school, his family and too many morons who got their asses handed to them by the Young Avengers for being stupid and criminal, he and Teddy rarely had any opportunity to be alone for more than a few minutes at a time. So he did not care that they were out in public like this, he did not care that he shivered every time Teddy's hands pushed his jacket and shirt up his back a little farther, he only cared that they were alone together here and now. Oh, and that there should be *no* chance of Tommy bothering them.

Over a week ago he had bought a pack of condoms, used to as he was for Teddy to always provide them for the times they got caught up in their hormones when away from a nice and private bedroom. To be fair, *Teddy* could shapeshift into another, usually older appearance and spare himself any embarrassment while buying condoms or lube; as it was, Billy had been chanting 'don'trememberme' the entire time he had been in the store.

However, it looked as if Teddy was uncaring about where they were, just that they could touch and kiss each other once again. *Very* certain that his teammates and family would not interrupt for once, Billy closed his eyes and began to chant to ensure that this time, they could actually get beyond second base.

"IwantustobeinvisibleIwantustobeinvisibleIwant-"

"That's nice, but I can see you. Now hand over whatever money and gadgets a bunch of fags like you have, okay?" Some twit with a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face and a semi-automatic gun in his hand stood only a few feet away, the weapon pointed in their directing.

Pulling away from his boyfriend with a muttered curse and aware that Teddy was already beginning to shift, Billy clenched his glowing hands and wondered just how much frustration he could take out against their would-be mugger. With all the stories of people getting it on in the park, why oh why could he and Teddy not be two of them without putting up with shit like this? By the time they dealt with the moron, blurred his memories so he did not remember their 'civilian' IDs and left him somewhere for the police to handle, it would probably be time for him to head home. Frustrated as hell, he barely bothered to tone his power down a notch before smashing into the mugger with blast of glowing blue energy.

*******

Teddy told himself yet again to *not* be so obviously nervous as he paid cash for the hotel room, his appearance shifted into that of Captain America's unmasked face and build. He almost grinned like an idiot as the concierge handed him the key in return for all the spare cash that he and Billy had scrounged up between them before he remembered in time that he was supposed to be acting like an adult.

He made his way to the elevator, making sure to hold the door open for several seconds after he had entered. As the door closed, his boyfriend slowly came into view while chanting to break the invisibility spell that had enabled him to sneak into the hotel unnoticed. They could not afford anything too fancy, but if they were going to spend the money on a sure chance to avoid any and all interruptions then at least it was not wasted on some cheesy dive. Unfortunately, such a place might object to two unsupervised teenagers renting a room for a night, so they had to do use their powers to get in and out without any trouble.

Since Billy had told him that he would bring the 'necessary' supplies, which appeared to be in the black messenger bag that his boyfriend held clutched against his stomach, Teddy assumed that Billy was still intent on 'taking charge' today. At this point, he did not care what they did for whatever reasons, as long as they had sex. Every time they had tried in the past month had meet with one type of disaster after another, until they had decided to use their money to get a room. All in all, Teddy thought the money was better spent here than on some MP3s and junk food, but then he could barely think past his hormones at this point.

"Uhm, are you going to shift back any time soon?" Billy sounded very nervous and avoided looking directly at Teddy, a slight blush spreading across his face.

"Why, don't you like me looking like this?" Teddy teased, laughing whenever Billy managed to nail him in the stomach with his right fist. He returned his appearance to normal and leaned in for a quick kiss before the elevator reached their floor and opened its doors.

They seemed unable to stop themselves from peeking down the thankfully empty halls before stepping out. Teddy led the way to room 615, and swore he heard Billy chanting something beneath his breath as he followed. Yet when they reached the room, Billy's eyes only glowed a little and nothing seemed to happen. Teddy paused before opening the door with the key card, then let out a slow breath before entering the room.

It was a tad disappointing to see how little their money got them; the room was clean, but tiny. He supposed that all that mattered was that there was a queen-sized bed and some privacy, and sat down on the comfortable mattress while watching his boyfriend. Billy stood in the small entryway leading into the bedroom for a moment, the expression on his face uncertain, then shuffled forward with his cheeks still tinted pink. Setting the messenger bag down on the bed, he straddled Teddy's lap and draped his arms around Teddy's neck. "Are you sure about this?"

Teddy smiled in assurance and hugged his boyfriend. "I was about to ask you that." He bumped their noses together and slowly lay back on the bed, making sure to bring Billy down with him. Maybe sneaking around to have sex was not as romantic as the television shows made it out to be, but they were alone together for the next several hours, which was all that mattered. He threaded his hands through Billy's unruly hair, happier than he could possibly express just then to have his boyfriend in his arms like this. They had just begun to kiss when the bed shook; for a few seconds Teddy thought it had something to do with Billy's powers when he caught the sound of screaming and crashing outside the window.

They had sat up right when there was another tremor, followed by what sounded to be more concrete smashing into the street. Teddy shared a disappointed look with his boyfriend before Billy took to cursing and stood on his feet, pausing in the middle of rattling off a string of swear words just long enough to change his jeans and sweatshirt into his Wiccan uniform.

Doing a little cursing himself when he realized that he had not brought a change of clothes, Teddy consigned himself to yet another ruined outfit before he shifted into his Hulking form. Once he was changed, Billy cast a teleportation spell to take them outside.

"We should have gotten a hotel room in St. Louis or Salt Lake City or something," Billy grumbled once they were outside, the aura of lightning around him stronger than normal. "Or Anchorage, I've never heard of HYDRA or anyone else attacking Anchorage."

Teddy nodded in agreement while searching for an opening to take against the flying villain, in a sudden mood to pound said super-villain's face into the ground for a couple of hours.

*****

Yanking open the front door as soon as he heard footsteps approach, Billy did not give his boyfriend any time to stop and take off his shoes and jacket once Teddy entered the apartment; he grabbed him by the collar of his blue coat and yanked him into a kiss that contained all his frustrated longing and need. Oh yes, the universe did indeed hate him, if the past two months were any indication. Each and every time they had tried to get beyond first base, *something* had happened to bring things to an abrupt halt. Well, not tonight if he had any say in matters. His mother was off to some psychology convention in Chicago, his father was helping a colleague by covering a shift at the hospital, and his younger brothers were spending the night with friends. All of that was still no guarantee that someone would not come home unexpectedly, that his teammates would not call for them to join in a battle or there would not be another friggen Skrull invasion or something, which was why he refused to waste any more time. They were going to have sex and they were going to have sex *now*. Well, as long as Teddy was willing….

Teddy seemed surprised for a few seconds, then dropped his school bag to the floor and picked Billy up, his arms wrapped around Billy's lower back. "Bedroom?" Oh thank whatever deity was answering his prayer, Teddy seemed *very* willing at the moment.

"Hell yes," Billy gasped, as always thrilled by Teddy's immense strength and the gentle way he was held in his lover's arms. He wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist and let himself be carried, chanting 'noonecomehometonight' the entire time it took them to make it to his bedroom. Once there, Teddy set him on his feet and locked the door behind them, then reached for him once more. Billy was already moving forward to close the distance between them.

"Cellphone turned off?" Teddy asked in a husky voice, and Billy nodded as he led him toward the bed. Considering how awful their luck had been the last few weeks, they were doing their best to not take any chances tonight. If it just so happened that anyone was suicidal enough to attack or interrupt them… well, Billy hoped they were prepared to spend the next month or two trapped on the North Pole. Maybe he would feel guilty about zapping the person later on, but not until his hormones had gotten their way once or twice.

He had dressed in easily removed clothes tonight, an old t-shirt that he did not mind Teddy ripping a little in the haste to get it removed, equally old sweatpants and a pair of boxers. Teddy had dressed a little better, and had to have shifted in order to make his jeans fall off his hips like that. Billy could not care less about how they got naked, only that they managed to get rid of their clothes without someone interrupting things. As it was, this was the farthest they had gotten in over a month.

Kneeling on his bed, he impatiently tugged Teddy against him, moaning in need as he let himself fall back onto the soft bedspread. Teddy looked a little confused to be yanked down on top of him, even more so when Billy decided to cut to the chase and handed him the bottle of lube he had left out on his nightstand.

"Uhm, you want me to-?"

"*Yes*," Billy exhaled as he tugged on his lover's arm to get him to lean over him some more, adoring the way it felt when Teddy's greater weight rested against him. "Don't waste any time, just do it."

"But…." The confused, slightly disappointed look on Teddy's face made Billy love him even more, and to waste a few precious seconds explaining things.

"It's like… we're jinxed or something." Every single time he had tried to switch things around on his lover, it had ended in abject failure and sometimes even embarrassment. Well, not tonight. Let everyone call him Hulkling's 'bitch' or take pot-shots at his masculinity, he just did *not* care anymore. He had spent most of his life not caring what strangers had thought about him, and realized that he had been over-reacting to the situation. One day he would get his chance, but for right now, if he did not have sex now then there was a good chance of half of the city going up in a blue flash, he was that frustrated. Then Tommy would probably blow up the other half, just to prove a point that Billy could not outdo him on the whole destructive power thing.

Teddy paused for another couple of seconds and then shrugged as he flipped the bottle's top open. "Whatever you want is always fine with me." There was an earnestness to the words that were echoed in his expression and beautiful blue eyes, which prompted Billy to slow things down long enough to give his lover a passionate, lingering kiss. Then he leaned back, spread his legs and told Teddy to hurry up. Maybe he was a neurotic mess, but he was also impatient as hell and not shy about voicing his desires – which right now was Teddy.

"Yes, master." Teddy laughed as he obeyed with heartwarming eagerness, his smile fading into a look of concentration as his slick fingers pressed against Billy. Distracting himself from the slight discomfort by watching the way Teddy bit into his bottom lip while preparing him, Billy forced himself to breathe slowly and to relax.

As impatient as he was, the next few minutes were very necessary. It had been several weeks since they last had sex, but he was young, flexible and doing some concentrating of his own to help speed things along. He felt the familiar tingle of magic rush through his body and knew his eyes had to be glowing, but was unconcerned about any 'abuse' of talent as long as he got what he wanted. Right now, that was Teddy screwing him into the mattress. "Okay, do it," he mumbled as the room was filled with a blue glow and he felt ready to come just from his lover's fingers twitching inside of him, not quite hitting that special spot.

"Billy, I don't want to-"

"Do it. I'm fine." Billy reached for Teddy's cock with his right hand, stroking along hot, firm flesh as he spread his legs even wider. "Honest." He pitched his voice lower, well aware of how sounding so husky seemed to short-circuit most of Teddy's phenomenal control. He swore that he saw his lover's eyes glaze over and a tremor run though Teddy's body, as if he was trying hard to hold onto his current shape, and then his body was achingly empty.

"If it hurts, you better tell me to stop," Teddy whispered as he used a little more of the lube to slick up his cock. Grinning in victory, Billy nodded and closed his eyes, hoping desperately that nothing happened to bring things to an end right before they got *really* good. If something did interrupt them… oh, he just hoped that he was not grounded very long for destroying the apartment out of frustrated horniness.

He never was certain, but he could swear that Teddy must shift when first entering him, as there was only a bit of discomfort as his body stretched to accommodate his boyfriend's normally thick cock. Once Teddy was in all the way, there was the sensation of being filled even more, a slight stretching that made Billy hiss in pleasure and send lightning bolts skittering across the room. Both of his hands clutched at Teddy's hips, a silent plea for him to be still just a few more seconds as he adjusted to the wonderful, powerful sensations, then he slid his hands along Teddy's back to his broad shoulders in a silent request to *move*.

"Oh god," Teddy whispered as he began to thrust back and forth, his left hand on Billy's hip to pull him into the motion, his right hand wrapping around Billy's cock to stroke in time with the slow, burning friction. It had been so long that Billy almost came from that simple touch alone, his mind blanking for a second or two before he forced himself to focus on what was happening now, to enjoy every single sensation as long as possible. He kept his eyes closed as he fought to control both his body and his talent, the molten ache of magic building inside of him along with the electric sizzle of pleasure from each touch of Teddy along his skin and in his body.

At times like these he felt as if he could reshape the world, could take all the searing emotions whirling inside of him and cast it out to make things better, to share the ecstasy that steadily threatened to engulf him. He could not look at Teddy during sex, could not risk anything that might make him give in to that urge, even though he somehow knew that Teddy was staring intently at him, watching for any sign of pain or loss of control. He loved his family and had faith in his teammates, but Teddy was the only person he trusted this much, whom he could give himself to completely and know that things would be fine. Hell, right now they were more than fine, were so incredibly good that he doubted it to be real. Not that he cared enough to break the illusion that encased him, most certainly not when Teddy continued to move like that, to thrust into him with just the right amount of speed and force, to stroke him as well and murmur his name as if it were some precious chant.

There was no way in hell that he was going to last very long, not after the last few extremely frustrating weeks, not when he had zero faith in the universe giving them a break long enough to remain uninterrupted, so he decided to let the pleasure take over as much as he dared. When his body threatened to betray him a second time he did not fight it, instead he dug his fingers into Teddy's shoulders and urged him on even faster. The amazing friction inside of him went up a notch, a slight shift of hips caused the pleasure to explode and then he was awash with magic and ecstasy, his emotions so sharp and clear and powerful that he would have been completely happy for the world to end *right now*.

Crying out Teddy's name, he clung to his boyfriend as he came, doing his best to force his shattered thoughts to focus on the young man he was holding on to, the only clear definition in his world. He soon heard his name be stuttered out, the sound guttural and low, and the 'pop' of something exploding. He managed to dredge up enough concern that it would only be a light bulb and not his computer or television, unable to put forth any more emotion than that when he felt so *incredibly* good and relaxed and sated. It had been much, *much* too long since he had felt like this.

He opened his eyes when he felt Teddy's damp face press into the crook of his shoulder, his hands finally moving to stroke up and down his lover's sweaty back. "That… that almost makes up for everything," he mumbled, his voice coming out in a weak croak as he tried to work his dry mouth and throat.

Teddy chuckled a couple of times and lifted up on his arms enough to take most of his weight off of Billy's chest. "Can you really find something to complain about *that*?" he asked, his shy smile growing stronger when Billy grinned and shook his head. "Or say that we need to change things?"

"Try to point out how silly I've been and I'll turn you into a frog," Billy threatened, unable to keep a straight face. "I have to dissect one in biology next week, you know." He trailed the fingers of his right hand down the middle of Teddy's sweaty, muscular chest, as if slicing him open. "Maybe I'll get extra credit if I provide my own."

Teddy snorted in amusement and curled up beside him, his longer arms and legs draped over Billy's as if to keep him on the bed. Considering the way he was still glowing and the blue sparks dancing around them, Billy suspected that he just might float toward the ceiling if left unanchored. "I shall gloat in silence instead, and not point out the many negatives of you dissecting your wonderful and incredibly sexy boyfriend." He ran a tickling touch along Billy's left ribs. "Also, it would be rather short-sighted of you to do me in now. Who else is gonna wash your back for you, hmm?"

Billy made a face and decided to drop the subject; he knew when someone was saying 'I told you so' even if the words were not spoken. He also was aware that they were probably pushing their luck by lying here in such a compromising position, but he wanted to enjoy the moment for a little longer. Having Teddy holding him like this felt so very good, and he could not keep his hands to himself when there was all that lovely skin to stroke. He shivered in pleasure when his lover returned the favor by caressing his right hip and face.

The room was quiet for a minute or two as they lay there lightly touching each other, and then Teddy sat up with a loud groan. "Do you… well, do you not really mind things the way they are?" He sounded uncertain, which was the only reason that Billy opened his eyes and sat up as well, his arms loosely draped over his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I never minded them at all." He made a face again, a little annoyed at having to admit how foolish he had been acting lately. "I guess… in a way it's easier to ignore stuff said against me than when I'm fighting." That had not quite come out as he had intended, but he was a bit unclear on how to express the difference between him, Billy Kaplan, and his identity as Wiccan. He was used to the abuse to a degree when he was Billy, but saw no reason to take it when he was his alternate persona.

Fortunately, Teddy seemed to grasp what he had tried to say, another indication of what an amazing guy he really was. If Billy did not love him with all his heart, the boy would annoy the crap out of him. "I understand. We put a lot of work into our alter egos, so it's not easy to hear people take pot-shots at us when we're risking our lives for their sakes." He began to rub his hands up and down Billy's back, the touch comforting enough to make Billy want to close his eyes again and go to sleep.

"Come on, let's get washed off and start our homework before someone comes home." Amazing guy or not, Teddy could be one hell of a buzz-kill, Billy thought with a nasty glare as he was smiled at and pulled off the bed without any concern for his dignity. "I keep waiting for, I don't know, Magneto or Ultron to burst through the wall at any moment."

"Wow, that's a heck of a way to kill any anticipation for round two," Billy muttered as he was led toward the bathroom. What annoyed him the most is that he could not prevent himself from looking out his bedroom window for any signs of a fight or encroaching super-villain.

Teddy laughed and turned on the small room's overhead light. "I think we should be happy with what we've got so far tonight." He used his grip on Billy's right wrist to pull him close enough for a kiss that did little to support his lack of enthusiasm for more sex. "So no more ranting over stupid people in chat rooms?" he asked, continuing the discussion from before.

"It was a forum, not a chat room," Billy pointed out with icy disdain. Then he sighed and brushed back the hair falling onto his face. "Yeah, I guess there'll be no more ranting." He smiled as he remembered his successful spell from earlier in the day. Well, really it was more along the lines of a curse, but he was only concerned about the fact that it seemed to be working.

"Uh-oh, do I want to ask what you'll do the next time someone starts posting stupid nonsense about our sex lives?" Teddy made a show of stepping away from him while cowering in fear. "I get the feeling that there will be a lot of zapping involved."

Billy continued to smile in an evil and very pleased manner as he turned on the hot water for their shower. "Oh, I won't do anything. They just won't be able to post anything else when they log on to that thread and find out that their hard drives have suddenly been fried." Oh yes, he was *very* pleased with thinking up that particular spell. Judging from the text he had gotten from Tommy right before Teddy had arrived, it seemed to be working very well indeed. He *knew* that the recent comments from that 'sexehspeedstergod' user ID had seemed familiar, and it served the bastard right for not voting for him in that obnoxious poll.

*******


End file.
